Perceptor (SG)
Before Punch's forced lobotomy: After Punch's forced lobotomy: PERCEPTOR once believed in telling it how it is. A keep observer of the world around him, his powers of perception were incredible – from molecular structures to body language. He wasn't interested in knowledge for its own sake – what could be done with it was far more interesting to him. Traditionally, his main role in the Autobot army had been to study the best ways the Autobots could conquer Earth. He was extremely smart, to the point that he sometimes forgot not everyone could jump from subject to subject as quickly as he could. His disdain for lesser minds meant he seldom cared unless his own life depended on others understanding his short, direct prose. His scientific specialties were metallurgy, molecular chemistry, and electrical engineering, but he was a bit of a polymath, and excelled in almost every area of scientific study. He was capable of powerful magnification as a microscope. His lens barrel converted into a powerful light cannon. He carried a concussion rifle in robot mode. He was absent minded, often forgetting what he was doing when lost in thought over one scientific problem or another. His lenses were his weakest part. Perceptor's talents have been utilized in the science, medical, and weapons divisions. In the weapon division, Perceptor believed the weaponry used to fight the Decepticons needed to have a personal component to it. To Perceptor, an effective weapon must not just neutralize an opponent, it should inflict the greatest amount of pain possible on its recipient. If a shell can produce thousands of pieces of shrapnel, there's no reason it can't produce tens of thousand pieces of shrapnel. However, since his punishment at the hands of Optimus Prime and Punch, Perceptor has been lobotomized, and now has trouble forming complete sentences. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Perceptor was a quiet researcher at an Iacon university, but once the war broke out, he was quick to sign up to help Emperor Prime's legions. A direct pragmatist, he has little use for flowery speeches and idealism -- only one thing interesting him: power. He rose quickly through the ranks based on his intelligence and skill, and had his optics on Wheeljack's command of Autobot Science. MUX History: Perceptor worked closely with Huffer in getting the Ark ready for launch. He was very vocal about Wheeljack's perceived incompetence and worthlessness. In April of 2011, While SG-Perceptor was broadcasting the execution of Slugfest on ABN, Temperance staged a daring rescue from orbit. Cosmos gave chase, but Temperance evaded him. Before Cosmos could continue pursuit, the SG-Junkions activated their gravity drive and folded space directly into the Plait Expanse. Practically the entire Junkion fleet passed into the Cybertron system. Temperance saved Slugfest as the Junkions poured onto the surface of Cybertron, led by SG-Magnus. While wholesale pandemonium spread across Cybertron, Magnus chased Perceptor and Cuffs back to Iacon. Perceptor went to activate the Stellar Spanner (the SG version of the Space Bridge) so he could flee to Earth, while Cuffs got stuck outside. Magnus grabbed Cuffs, brought him up to the Spellar Spanner, decapitated Perceptor and threw Cuffs in instead. Cuffs (along with Perceptor's head) was then sent through to Earth to deliver a message to Emperor Prime: Magnus is coming for him. By 2016, Perceptor had finally recovered his body, and felt well enough to publish an article proclaiming the benefits of Jetfire's new rule following the reign of Emperor Prime. This proved to be a mistake, as Prime came to visit him soon after returning to power. In October, 2016, Perceptor was finally greeted by Emperor Prime, along with Punch and Rodimus. After Emperor Prime nearly choked Perceptor to death, Emperor Prime ordered Punch to essentially crudely lobotomize Perceptor, and destroy his lab. Perceptor was then paraded out into the Autobot square. Chained to a platform, a docile, very brain-damaged Perceptor stands vacantly to curious, afraid onlookers. A sign was erected near Perceptor: "Let this be a warning to any Autobot who dared to imagine any other Autobot other than Emperor Prime as leader of the Autobots. Perceptor was our most valued scientist, but loyalty will always surpass ability. Gaze on as lesson, Autobots. None of you are inexpandable. There will always be someone who will take your place in the Autobot army." OOC Notes Perceptor (SG) was presumed dead, killed by Ultra Magnus, but he got better. He might live to regret that. Before publishing an editorial about how Jetfire may turn out to be a great leader, Perceptor was widely known as being the smartest living Autobot. After receiving a crude lobotomy for his treachery, Perceptor now has the intellectual capacity of the Dinobot Sludge. Logs /Posts 2009 * October 8 - Bad News - Perceptor reports Cybertron is about to enter a nebula that'll mess with communications, sensors, and transwarp, thus endangering the Ark mission 2010 * January 11 - "Little steps add up into big strides!" - The Autobots struggle to get the Ark and its launchpad repaired following a Decepticon attack. * January 12 - Repairs Commence - Perceptor reports on repair efforts following the Decepticon raid on Iacon. * February 14 - [[User blog:Bzero/SGU – The Ark|The Ark]] - Perceptor reports on the progress on the Ark. Players Previously temped by Bzero. Temped by SpikeWitwicky for Prime's purge in 2016. References tfu.info ---- Category:Alpha Trion's acolytes Category:Characters Category:SG-Autobots Category:SG-Autobot Science Category:Scientists Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters